clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameTommy
Archives: March to August 2012 =September= Rights Probably because it was over a week ago, you were given rollback rights on August 22. +Y 12:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've also just additionally promoted you to SysOp, recognizing the level of activity appears to demand it and that you've been active. In regard to any potential conflicts with other editors (see below) I would like to avoid revert wars (deleting then undeleting, etc) between sysOps, and would like to promote discussion of issues (which I'll mediate) to resolve stuff like that. +Y 23:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) None With your SysOp ability, you should be able to see the deleted page from Sept 17 here. I noticed it was deleted and would like to know if you could explain more about the concept of this page. For example: can you link to some cards which use 'None' or 'none' as a label no the card? Or is this a term you have created out of necessity for certain cards which lack a type? One reason I am hesitant about the name is that 'None' might have other uses in regards to CotD besides lacking a Race. So perhaps no race or something like that could be more appropriate? +Y 23:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : First, thank you for making me an Administrator. And I agree that "stubborness wars" should be avoided. That's why whenever someone made a change, I usually don't bother changing it back to my way without talking to them first. : As for the category, it is not a link to cards, but rather to enemies.The summoning portals in Melody of the Maze, specifically the enemies in Magical Barrier and Maestro of the Maze, have as their species the label of None. Since all the other enemies have category pages for their races, and this was the only one that didn't, I thought I should create a category for them : Second, I did have links to them, which can be seen if you go to the pages I linked above. Perhaps the page was edited and then was removed? : Finally, since there are NPC cards with the classification of None, specifically the new ones from Ingrid Von Malhaven's Undead Horde's npcs Mummy and Mummy Pharaoh, so maybe we should create two categories, one for enemies with the type of None, and one for NPC cards with the type of None. : Ok, I hope I answered all your questions. What do you think we should do? If I didn't answer all of them, let me know. And thanks again for making me an Administrator. --GameTommy (talk) 02:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Tentatively restored the None page, but that term is so basic I must assume it's used elsewhere in the game besides lacking a race, so I would like to plot a future course of renaming it to something like None (Species) or whatever would be appropriate to clarify what it is about. I see what you mean about them being linked in the category. Until we have another plausible use for Category:None, I don't see the problem with it staying, but the main article explaining the category topic should probably get retitled. I would like to see it expanded though, to include this data you're talking about. The term being used for both NPC cards AND for enemies would especially make it notable. What frustrates me is that when I visit Magical Barrier and Summoning Portal (which you link to above) I only see the basic picture of the enemy. I do not see an associated larger screenshot showing the enemy being encountered in the game. For example, I just restored File:KoboldHunterHard.jpg, which shows the name and the species name below it, above the avatar of the creature. The clean pictures are nice, and I'm all for them being featured first at the top of articles, but I am going to have to restore the deleted images of monsters encountered in gameplay. Those images would be useful for a small in-article gallery for people who want to see convincing evidence of the card in play. I'm not as far into the game by comparison as I used to be and I haven't encountered these enemies, so I haven't/can't actually see the "None" listed for race, for example. I'm giving the benefit o the doubt, but I think it would be great (especially for this article) if we could have at least one shot of an enemy in play that lists 'none' so people can know what it means. I don't see the term 'none' on the two mummy NPC cards. Is it represented by the icon on the lower-left corner? It's been a while so I'm a bit uncertain about how to locate races on cards now. +Y 03:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : When you mouse over the lower-right icon, it tells you the sub-category of the card. For example, when you mouse over the icon on the lower-right for Dido Celwer Bloodwyn, it says NPC-Human. If you don't have the card, go to the craft page for it, click on the card once, and you can view it to see. The same goes with any other NPC in the game. The developers because some cards like Lord Tyranthius' Scabbard only affects certain NPCs, so this allows you to determine if your cards will get a buff or not. I have added a picture to the wiki showing what a NPC-None looks like. Just look on the bottom-right corner of the picture. : As for the other part, perhaps we should make a None (Enemy) category and a NPC-None Category? --GameTommy (talk) 04:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Would like to understand something This move is an example of several I have seen, where enemies which are encountered in the game are moved from their proper in-game titles (such as "Beastman Warrior" in this case) to strange descriptive titles like "third beastman". This describes their race, but not their social class. Do you know when these moves began to occur? I don't quite understand their purpose. Do the titles change with higher difficulty levels? +Y 03:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for spotting that. No, that is not how they usually are done now. What has been going on is as I have re-done each area on higher difficulties, I have been updating the wikia pages also. Back when I did the Echoes on Nightmare, that WAS how it was done. Now it is done where the first encounter is the title of the page, and then above the stats table it lists the specific names for the enemies as they change from one encounter to the next. For example, Royal Battle Mage goes by a bunch of different name in Dragons Clash, so the main page is called Royal Battle Mage, but above the stats table it lists the specific name for each encounter. I will update the pages. : As you go through the wikia, could you examine and see if things look differently, as Aexon and I are trying to keep things consitent? The example of encounters and enemies in Zone 9, Where Dead Men Walk, is how I'm trying to get the rest of the zones, encounters, enemies, and cards to look like. All the zones except for Zone 4, Melody of the Maze, should look like Where Dead Men Walk. Melody of the Maze should also look exactly the same, except for the enemeis, since all the enemies in any one encounter all have the same deck. Because of that, all the Enemies pages for that zone look different from the other zones, but they do match up with the other Enemies pages for that zone. So if you see something strange in a page for Zones 1-3 and 5-9, feel free to fix it to look like the others. I'm almost done the last few encounters in Melody of the Maze, which I will finish after this Mega Brawl, or when I get 10,000 points, so you don't have to worry about that zone at all. : Sorry for the long response, but I figured it would be better to give an in-depth explanation than for you to have to ask a question back and wait for a response from me. --GameTommy (talk) 05:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome message. :) Weezar (talk) 21:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Weezar A Quick Hi As a fellow admin I'm just stopping by to say hi. 22:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC)